The war part 3 Marks Revenge
by MrGucciFanFic109
Summary: Mark fills with rage and is determined to kill the person who started the fire, Did he succeed?Did marks voices brain wash him? And a death occurs striking sadness into others. But who has it? Read to find out! Note: Part 4 maybe delayed


February 20th 2018  
Lunch

Chapter 12: Eli's funeral  
Me: Hey...aki...Andrew...died  
Aki: We cant be seen with each other remember?  
Me: I know...well bye...  
Aki: Bye...  
Jason: Dude why would Andrew walk into fire?  
Tye: I DONT KNOW!  
Me: Hey...guys  
Jason: Im sorry about eli...  
Me: Thanks...but how about andrew?  
Jason: i will miss him...alot  
Me: Same...  
Me: by the way i heard eli's parents are putting up a funeral  
Jason: so cant come to my house?  
Me: Nope...  
Jason: whatever  
(At eli's funeral)  
Me: (Eli...Who did this?)  
Me: (... i will get my revenge...)  
E's mom: Hey kid!  
Me: Uh yea...miss  
E's mom: I heard you were eli's friend  
Me: Uh..yea  
E's mom: Oh what happen. The doctor told me he burned himself  
Me: He...got...blown...up  
E's mom: Oh...

Chapter 13: voices

February 20th 2018  
marks home  
Midnight

Me: Where..am...i?  
Voice: Your dreaming...  
Me: Who are you?  
Voice: Not important...  
Me: what are you here for?  
Voice: For you to betray Jason...  
Me: In may...  
Voice: i cant wait that long...wake up...  
Me: Why?  
Voice: WAKE...UP!

Me: AH...just a dream...  
Voice: Its more than that...  
Me: WHAT DO YOU WANT!?  
Voice: You know what i want  
Me: who are you...  
Voice: No one...  
Me: WHO...ARE...YOU!  
Voice: Ill tell you...when you kill the person who started the fire  
Me: Who did it...and how?  
Voice: Wanna know who it was?  
Me: YES!  
Voice: Sure?  
Me: YES!  
Voice: It was Noah...

Chapter 14: When Cars Collide

February 21th 2018  
Some time after 6th period  
4:01

Me: Hey...um...aki...  
Aki: Wait...ok what...  
Me: I know who started the fire  
Aki: WHO!  
Me: It was noah  
Aki: Really?  
Me: YES!  
Aki: What should we do with him?  
Me: Heres the plan...  
(After some planing )  
Aki: Sure this will work?  
Me: Yes... Fin is a good hacker  
Aki: ok...i guess  
Walkie talkie fin: Is Noah in few yet?  
Me: Hmmm..YES!  
Walkie talkie fin: Ok...how fast should the car go?  
Me: as fast as it can go...  
walkie talkie fin: ok...in 5 seconds the car wil-  
*BANG!*  
Me: YES!  
Aki: WOAH!  
Walkie talkie fin: Fins job is done...  
Me: Should we call 911?  
Aki: No..we will be suspicious  
Me: Fine...cops will find out soon  
Aki: I hear sirens  
Me: Run for it?  
Aki: Yes...

Chapter 15: The mystery ghost

February 30th 2018  
Marks house  
4:26

Me: BORING!  
Voice: Hey mark ;)  
Me: WHAT WAS THA- oh...the voice...  
Voice: Wanna know who i am?  
Me: What...voice thing  
Voice: call me the mystery ghost  
Me: Why?  
Voice: I lied about me telling you who i am...  
Me: YOU PRI-  
Voice: Now...im gonna leave you head... and spread...  
Me: THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE  
Voice: Thats what i wanted you to think... ;)  
Me: WHAT?  
Voice: Have a good sleep ;)

Chapter 16: Marks dream

Me: wha-

Me: Where am i?!  
Voice: A dream...  
Me: Why am in a hospital?  
Voice: Look around...  
Me: Uh...i see a doctor...a random person...And...IS THAT...NOAHS SISTER!?  
Voice: You have harmed a innocent girl..  
Me: YOU TOLD ME TO DO IT!?  
Voice: Wanna see noah?  
Me: Sure...I just feel bad for his sister..and parents  
Voice: here...  
Me: Can he see me?  
Voice: ITS A DREAM...  
Me: Oh...i forgot...im dumb  
Voice: But...since i am a "ghost" i can talk to him...  
Me: What?  
Voice: Say hi to mark...NOAH  
(Real world)  
Voice: Say hi to mark...NOAH!  
Voice: Noah?  
Voice:NOAH!  
Doctor: Um...hello?  
(dream)  
Voice: See?  
Me: Is...NO NOAH DESERVED THIS  
Voice: He didn't do it though... ;)  
Me: WHAT!  
Voice: It was a person named Lug Thomas  
Me: WHAT!  
Voice: And lug got arrested...then died  
Me: SO I KILLED NOAH FOR NO REASON!  
Voice: Yea...  
Me: YOU MURDEROUS BAS-  
Voice: One day you will get your revenge on me :)  
Me: I HATE YOU!  
Voice: Good bye

Chapter 17: A death occurred

Me: (Noah...Noah...Noah)  
Liu: Hey mark... Did you hear Noah got into a car crash ;(  
Me: Yes...  
Liu: It seemed dea-  
Me: SHUT...UP...NOW...  
Liu: OK BRO CHILL  
Me: Thats right...  
(At the hospital)  
Me: (Ok just ask if you can see noah Seltzer)  
Me: ( Oh its his...dad and mom...crying...)  
N's mom: WHY ESTELA?! WHY?!  
N's dad: I atleast hope noah will be ok...  
Me: (Thats the name of...NOAHS SISTER!)  
Doctor: May i help you?  
Me: Yes..can i see noah seltzer...  
Doctor: This way...  
N's mom: I will miss you estela!  
Me: Dang im starting to feeling bad...  
Doctor: Right in here  
Me: Hey...noah...  
Me: Im sorry for..(Should i say that outloud?) What happen to you...  
Me: Get well...noah...  
Me: Me,liu,jason, and aki will miss you my friend...

Chapter 16.5: Rage  
Me: MARK! YOU KILLED YOUR FRIENDS SISTER AND NOW PROBABLY YOUR FRIEND!  
Voice: :)  
Me: MARK...YOU...TRAITOR...  
Me: I WILL END THAT "GHOST" EXISTENCE  
Voice: Yes...Do...it...More...rage...  
Me: SHUT UP!  
Voice: Now...you must fight :)


End file.
